


I Think It's Gonna Be A Long Long Time

by Arendellecitizen



Series: Collabs With Val [8]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Canon, Cuddles, Cuddling, Cute, Doggy Style, F/F, Femslash, Fluff, Fluffy, HAROLD THEY'RE LESBIANS, Kisses, Kissing, Lesbians, Lots of cuddles, Love, Oral Sex, Overwatch Femslash, Porn With Plot, Pride, Rainbow Dildo, Same Sex Relationship, Sex, Smut, Smutty, Strap-On, Vaginal Sex, cute sex, dildo, doggystyle, pussy licking, queer, relationship, strap-on sex, wet, wlw
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-25
Updated: 2017-11-25
Packaged: 2019-02-06 11:40:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,146
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12816744
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arendellecitizen/pseuds/Arendellecitizen
Summary: Lena is away from Overwatch again, happy to spend time with her beloved Emily. As they watch one of their favourite movies together, she and Emily snuggle close and pretty soon, get even closer. (Emelina, Smut/Fluff, Canon, Collab with Val)





	I Think It's Gonna Be A Long Long Time

It was a calm evening in King's Row, the small property of the detached house was sitting quietly on the outskirts to the main city of London and while the show was falling lightly, inside was warmer than a Christmas Dinner. It had been a beautiful year thus far, coming to the holiday season again made the lesbians that lived within so excited to be together again for it. Leave from working for Overwatch now was more scarce than ever. But neither Winston nor current Strike Commander Ziegler wanted to tick off the Welsh Ginger and part her from her loving girlfriend over the season.

Lena and her Emily were relaxing on their sofa, Emily nestled in her lover's arms and feeling so thankful she was home again. Months and months with disasters leaking out globally had the Welsh woman incredibly on edge about the safety of her Lena. But not Omnic uprisings, nor civil disputes, not even assassins with blue skin and crushes on Lena could keep her apart from Emily. Nothing could, and Christmas was quickly approaching, so much so that the weather recognised it, and graced their window sill and roof with a light blanket of white. Emily whimpered in Lena's arms and the cockney speedster cuddled her closer still as they watched their winter film. It was Emily's favourite - Frozen. Lena was currently on leave from Overwatch and wanted to spend as much time with Emily before she had to go back on duty, though deep down the Brit was hoping that Winston would never twist her arm to bring her back this time. She wanted to settle down with her honey-sweet, and couldn't wait to see the back of battle again.

Too many payloads needing to be delivered had Lena needing to call her career quits.

The tender and content ginger (currently buried in a sweater for Christmas too big for her beautiful frame - even with her sized melons at her chest) held Lena's hand dearly, looking at the deep blue lines shooted across the girl's incredibly smooth flesh. Lena had such a fair and child-like complexion, it was her freckles, that even on her hands, made her look absolutely gorgeous to Emily. She pined for Lena even now as she had her in her arms. The ginger looked up at her with longing eyes and made a peeping sound of need. Since they had met, Emily had known Lena's eyes to be those of her guardian angel, her knight in a chronal accelerator with an exceptional stamina and amazing skill with her guns.

Em knew that no matter what, if Lena could fight it, she would win, she would win and always come back home to their shitty and always messy house. The cosy little-detached outside of industrial London. Where no one would ever attack them.

"I love being here with you," Lena told her, stroking her hair and smiling a goofy and comedic grin. But Emily never laughed at it, she loved it, and kissed Lena so tenderly, cupping her cheek as if they were a couple in a movie. Something old and vintage, making it extremely gay with their very inclusion. Sometimes Emily made the joke that she would even love and kiss Lena out of spite if they were ever not allowed to be together. She could not stifle the love she felt for the brunette. Never.

Emily smiled warmly after their little kiss and sighed her prolonged contentedness - she never wanted to move and Lena's warmth was so infectious, Emily needed more of it, a constant source of it. "Next time I'm just gonna kidnap you as soon as Winston calls, he can stick Overwatch up his bum, I need you here. Who else is gonna keep me sexually fulfilled?" Emily teased, laughing at her joke, although she was deadly serious. She needed Lena.

"Duty calls love, but that doesn't mean I don't check up on you every now and again," Lena promised, before kissing Emily closely and wetly again. "And you know that it kills me when we can't be together… I love being with you Em." She spoke longingly, teasing the Welsh broad as the air between them became like steam.

The ginger grinned warmly, her cheeks blushing like roses for a moment. " I'm pretty thankful love. I know how hard you try, really, I do," she said gratefully, rolling her shoulders, then looked at the screen, seeing Elsa in the middle of her big number of confession and proclamation on the mountaintop. Emily let out one massive sigh of content again and kiss Lena's hand lovingly.

"She always reminds me of you," Em whispered to Lena's palm, kissing it again as she listened and whispered along to the song.

"Because she's gay?" Lena teased, chuckling. As one of the biggest lesbian messes alive, Lena could tell Elsa was about as gay as she was. It was very apparent that Elsa was a lesbian to Lena, Emily as well. They'd had many conversations and laughs about who would make the best girlfriend for the fictional character - Lena always suggested Em herself, what with her nighttime plush doll of the Arendelle Queen that took Lena's spot in bed when she was on missions. Emily had a mild thing for the platinum-blonde (hence her slight crush on Angela, which Lena would often tease her about) and would always ask Lena if she would cosplay her one day. Lena refused for the moment but was slightly coming around the more she spent away from home. Home was Emily, and that home was where her heart was.

Emily rolled her eyes. Lena was such a dunce sometimes, but a lovable dunce nonetheless. "No, silly, because she's so powerful, protective… and cute in that dress." Emily ended her sentence with a sly look at Lena. She shuffled on the couch. "I'll get you in that thing one day, and we can be gay Princesses together."

"Love, you already are my Princess. And are you saying I'm not cute enough already without an ice dress?" Lena raised an eyebrow, but smiling anyway and nuzzling Emily with their noses. Em always hated it but she smiled as much as it made her want to sneeze. "With my freckles and this spiky, bad girl hair?" The speedy Brit continued, pouting.

"You're not cute," Emily said to her playfully, before kissing her lips longingly and full of more steam between them. Things were heating up and after they were done kissing, Emily gasped audibly for desperate breath. "You're sexy, love, and don't I bloody know it," she giggled and kissed Lena again, cupping her beautiful and soft cheeks.

Lena smirked, raising Emily had been playing her and stroking her fingers through the forest of luscious ginger hair. Em's locks were to die for, and Lena could never help but run her fingers through them. "So very true."

They cuddled a little more, kissing occasionally as the movie kept playing. They even sang the rest of Elsa's number together and cuddled gaily when she finished on her signature line. Both women cooed and kissed at how gay they both, and Elsa were. At least to them. Emily then got up, stretching her sleeping limbs away and pulling on her very large Christmas Sweater. It was very much too big her for, and it was more than enough cause for her to not wear any bottoms - only a pair of Lena's underwear. A gorgeous pair of orange and blue panties, that exposed her own freckled cheeks. Lena gave them a cheeky set of spanks while Em stretched and she gasped at it, walking away. "I'm gonna go make dinner," She stated, walking to the kitchen with another serene smile on her golden and beautiful face. "Pause the telly would ya, love?" She asked of Lena, and the other Brit complied, having a small idea.

"Sure," Lena agreed, pressing pause on the remote, Elsa stopping on the screen, frozen in place at the end of her massive song. Lena could not help but giggle at her splendid, animated jawline. Emily never wanted to watch the rest without Lena, the ending was so sad she would often cry, well not often, more like every single time, so she needed her girlfriend's loving embrace to fill her heart with happy, warm thoughts.

The ginger was an emotional sap for Disney movies, and Frozen was the worst for it.

Emily walked into the kitchen, starting to prepare dinner for herself and Lena, turning the oven on to preheat and gathering the chicken they were going to have. This domestic life was one she was happy with, and Lena was the best thing that had ever happened to her. That was reflected in her preparations for meal times and the amazing care and thought she put into it.

As she started to prepare for dinner, she felt a pair of hands wrap themselves around her navel under the beautiful jumper, embracing her. She giggled playfully, knowing exactly who those tender hands belonged too. "It's a bit early yet, Lena." She reminded her loving partner, blushing a little from the attention her midriff was getting. She felt butterflies in her tummy as the tingling and unusual sensation of hands there made her smile to herself.

"I know, but I'm pretty hungry babe, wanna help me out?" Lena cooed, whispering lustfully into Emily's ear and nibbling on her lobe with hungry teeth. Emily knew exactly what Lena was hungry for, and she would gladly give to her. She was feeling the swelling warmth down below as she realised what kind of hungry her girlfriend was.

Emily purred like an adorable and sexy kitten, feeling a wave of want come over her entire body - her frame as alight like a holiday tree and she sighed steam again. "Well, if it's that kind of food you want, you can have as much as you like," Emily told Lena, spinning around and kissing her beautifully with a fair peck. She then winked at her, her way of saying 'take me, you sexy princess'.

Lena hoisted Emily onto the nearby counter and gently slid off her thin panties with a fluid motion, suddenly quicker acting that the ginger had anticipated. She did not expect that Lena was that hungry for her, yet the speedster was incredibly lustful for her sexy lover. Emily's pussy was a neatly trimmed bush of ginger hair, flowering between her legs like a gorgeously tented garden, beautiful and blooming above her luscious folds. While other women would have shaved off such a growth of orange, Emily embraced it, letting her pussy feel natural and perfect for Lena. And the brunette utterly adored it. She would not trade Emily nor her sensation garden for any other feast of folds. She adored all of Emily.

Tracer licked her lips longingly as she looked at the splendid ginger between Em's legs, with the Welsh beautiful pulling down the hem of her jumper. She was blushing so much Lena felt her heart pounding and headed between Emily's legs, her tongue finding Emily's clit through the thick hair. Lena could always find her lover's pearl as if she had a mental map of her lover's entire body. She knew all about Em, a walking encyclopedia of the ginger. The clitoris was bulbous, excited for Lena to come for it, out of the hood proudly. And Lena salivated as she lavished the area around it with her tongue, coaxing gentle moans from Emily on the counter above.

"Mmmmm," Emily moaned softly, hiding her mouth with the neck of her jumper and slowly turtling the rest of her body as much as she could into the sweater as Lena crouched down, hands draped on Emily's thighs as she pressed her lips to the wet folds before her. She loved the musk, the smell of Em's wetness, of her pussy, it was beautiful and the taste was even better - oddly like warm tea and with a hint of homeliness, whatever that tasted like. Her juices flowing forth was a sensational fountain of wetness and Lena closed her eyes to take in all the taste and smell, even the feeling of the sensational wetness that splashed on her face.

She drank as much as she could, trying to make sure none of Emily's releasing wetness dripped to the floor, she did not want to wet the marble tiles. Lesbian Lena was more than experienced enough in eating women out to let that happen. And she had gained such a rapport with Emily that the ginger as trying to cover her mouth to not let a single moan escape her. But ultimately she failed. Lena fished moans from her girlfriend better than any woman ever could over the years.

Lena's tongue was something Emily hated living without, her wet lips sucking more and more from Emily's lower set, like running water on her pussy in a bath of warmth surrounding her and making her breasts ache.

With Lena still licking her beautifully juicy pussy, Emily lifted her large tent-like jumper over her breasts and began to fondle them herself, pinching the nipples so she felt something there and groping them with her own hands. The mixture of sensations made the ginger bite her bottom lip in ecstasy.

Lena kept licking out her girlfriend, her lips feeling hair above them, loving the fuzzy contact, and the cockney ran a slender hand along Emily's private garden, feeling her proud fur of ginger with fingers and loving the delicate flesh and folds in her mouth, all of it sending pleasure into Emily and behind her over backwards on the counter as she played with her own breasts and moaned. Her moans were audibly sensational. So much so that Lena slipped her own hand into her orange leggings and began to touch self to Emily's luscious noises.

"Keep going!" Emily cried out louder, her pussy surrendering to the feel of Lena's tongue running along it and between her beautifully puffy labia. The feeling was building her up, and sending her into the cosmos of beautiful sex. It was insanely amazing for her. Lena continued to eat Emily out, loving the lush wetness coming from her entrance, licking it all as it came, like a fountain of sublime wetness, this being her starter and Lena had a good feeling what would be the main course. Emily was moaning louder now too, so loud people on the other side of the street could probably hear her - it would not be the first time, nor the last. She loved being eaten out by her loving girlfriend, and so long as Lena would offer or need it, she would have her do it. This is what she loved about being a lesbian, her pussy would feel this good. In Emily's opinion, Lena was indefinitely better than any man could ever measure up to be.

Emily slid her hands through Lena's hair and pushed her head down a little more, wanting to push her girlfriend's tongue closer to her pussy to eat her more and finish her off. Already the ginger was so close, feeling so warm at her cheeks and fair face. She needed pushing over that edge and Lena was the one to do it. Lena kept eating her more and more, her mouth now clamped just under Emily's beautiful garden, taking in its rich and sensual aroma. Emily did keep it perfectly in bloom and with a wide array of added smells to make it gorgeous for Lena to take in. Her tongue was deep inside her lover now, sending pleasure all throughout the young woman and still earning moan after moan from Em.

"Lena… Lena… Oh fuck, Lena, fuck, oh my god," Emily moaned, being very near now as the rippling sensation of her lover's tongue slipping down and up the length of her pussy made her so swelteringly warm and needing to climax she was ready to burst her damn and let the wetness swim into Tracer's mouth. "Lena!" Emily exploded.

The feasting brunette, still drinking her lover's juices felt her mouth be filled with Emily's juices, her first course was over and now it was time for seconds. She pressed her lips against Emily's hairs again, resuming her eating of her beloved and continuing to suck any and all wetness that came from her beautiful and almost sparkling folds.

"Oh god, you're going again?! Lena how hungry are you, babe?" Emily moaned, still very much in lustful heat and wanting more and more. She could definitely go again, have Lena lick her beautiful kitty once more for another series of precious minutes. Or for hours, Emily could stand this all day until she could not manage another orgasm. Never had they done a marathon, neither could stand past four, but Emily had Lena eating her out so well she'd let the speedy smaller woman lick her four hours more before stopping. Her tongue was like magic and the more she focused on the texture and feel of it around her entrance, her labia and her darling clit, the more Emily lost her way in a flurry of explicit moans.

Lena was now addicted to Emily's pussy now as she often ended up being after a short duration of tasting that amazing wetness. The juices Emily secreted were like spirits, intoxicating Lena and begging her to drink more and more from Emily's precious and fleshy chalice. Lena moaned into her lover's lower lips, the smell of her fresh cum had put her in a trance and her only command was something in the back of her cockney mind telling her she needed to keep licking and make this Welsh broad feel all the more loved, to entice Em to cum again and again.

And the speedy lesbian was still touching herself under her leggings - little sensual circles around her gorgeous clit to make her moan into Emily's folds as she licked again and again.

Emily was now almost paralyzed, her body now completely unmovable due to the feelings between her legs and she was still fondling her own breasts as Lena licked her. If she got off the counter, it would be doubtful that she would stand, let alone walk on her own two feet. Her legs were numb pillars and her arms were on total autopilot to simply inspire more moans and wetness to come from her. She loved it. Lena licked Emily out again and again, and she released her juices, crying out louder than the first time she came, so loud the moan could have been heard from across the nation.

The brunette pulled her head out from between her lover's succulent thighs and smiled. "Want more?" She asked, already knowing Emily's answer. Emily nodded shyly. She wanted Lena to fucking destroy her right there and then, to break her into a million pieces and scatter them to four corners of the globe, to make her the most serviced woman in the whole wide world.

A quick pop back into the living room and later, Lena was standing before Emily once more, her leggings gone but her plain white tee remaining, and a rainbow coloured strap-on between her legs, the cock gorgeous and familiar to Emily - they'd used it on special occasions like holidays and homecomings, but Lena wanted it now, while she was still here and close to Christmas. "I'm gonna fuck you with pride, love." Lena grinned with all her teeth on show and her cock looking pleased with its own queerness.

Emily was on all fours, whimpering like a sated animal as Lena slid the plastic technicolour dream-cock inside of her sweet pussy with such ease and grandeur, it was if it was custom made to fit Emily's pussy. Like a puzzle piece, it slotted her with beautiful grace and Emily was filled to her brim with her, moaning and struggling to contain herself on the marble floor. She could in no way stand to feel this for a lengthy amount of time - there was a reason they used it sparingly.

The dildo was unlike anything either had played with and always granted the most amazing of orgasms to the receiver.

Lena then started to pump Emily with the cock, pounding her like their lives depended on it. Like Emily's pussy was begging to be filled with it, and in many ways it was. After all the lickings Lena had graced it with, Emily still wanted more inside of her, and this was it. The pastel and crayon-like stick of beautiful colours pumped in and out of her dripping lips as if they were sucking on it as her mouth would. She kept on moaning.

"Lena! Lena! Lena!" Emily panted her lover's name, panting for breath as it was being ripped from her the more she felt the beautiful toy slipping between her folds and then out again, carrying such wetness with the head. It plugged her and let her breathe, then taking shape along her canal and out again, letting succulent waters flow from her all down her plump thighs. Lean leaned over Emily's back, reaching her neck for a moment as she shuffled the cock into her more. The cockney kissed her lover's neck adorably and kept pressing her core into Em, plunging the rainbow cock deep into her and making the ginger shudder. Lena grunted hard and fast as she pumped Emily, leaning up after kissing her, the cock smoothly sliding in and out of her ginger with ease and grace and all the pleasure she deserved. Emily's finger dared to take to her lips, stretching herself open for a smoother entrance again as Lena kept thrusting it in.

Both were needy messes.

Emily wanted to feel the cock with her hands, but she couldn't move her arms or legs any further - she wanted to hold the shaft as it entered her, but there was no way aside from opening her folds. She was completely helpless to the fucking and she loved it. She loved every second of it. Because it was from Lena, because she was here, feeling Emily, eating her out for ages, and now needing to make love to her while the oven preheated of all things.

Again Emily moaned, sated and heavily, the cock was so much for her, and Lena rubbed her rear lovingly as she gently slowed her thrusts. "Want a spank? A little red on this beautiful bum?" Lena asked.

The ginger whimpered her affirmative response, and Lena rubbed her ass a little more before spanking her lightly. Emily's high-pitched yelp was a suitable reward. She loved a good spank from time to time. Lena's hands on her were all she wanted. And Lena kept pounding Emily with all her strength, Emily's moans just as loud as ever. The cockney Brit was glad that Fareeha had taught her how to pleasure a woman this well with a strap-on, as Lena was only an inexperienced amateur before lessons from her Egyptian friend in Overwatch. Hearing her talk about how to it inspired Lena to try it more often with Emily until now she was better at giving the silicone stick than receiving it. But Emily still loved using it too.

Eventually, The Welsh ginger hit another wall as she felt the well of the shaft within her, brushing along the groove of her inner walls like a beautiful paintbrush, colouring her inner cavity with every colour of her beloved rainbow. She opened her mouth wide and cried to the open air of the kitchen with ecstasy as her damn broke and she rode orgasm into the air. It was beautiful and she felt finally completely at peace and so in love with Lena. Their love was an overwhelming magnet and Emily crawled until she was empty.

And then leaped for a cuddle with Lena, Emily crying from how sublime she felt. The ginger often wept after sex, this was full balling for her lover. "That was amazing, I fucking love you so much." She cried into Lena's shoulder.

"And I love you more than fucking anything babe. Fuck Overwatch I never wanna leave you again, little Miss." Lena responded, kissing Emily's face all over and giggling as they both came back down to Earth.

"Now what do you say we tuck into something else that's delicious?" Lena offered.

Emily grinned. "I say I'm starving," she remarked.

xXx

 

 **Author's note:** And here's some Overwatch! Much like with Pharmercy, my first two Emilena fics has been smut, well this one was half smut, half life and so was the last one... but the next one for these two should probably be all fluff. Anyway I hope you enjoy this lovely offering from myself and Val this Thanksgiving and we'll see you next time.


End file.
